


Backstop

by LStar



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gay, M/M, Natsyo, Oneshot, ai is best mama, ai is protective kinda?, bad summary, but dont tell him that, its SYO not SHOU!, purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LStar/pseuds/LStar
Summary: Syo and Natsuki are having trouble with a coworker for a film they're in. As things begin to escalate, their senpai Ai Mikaze finally steps in, but is it enough to stop said coworker from ruining everything?





	Backstop

**Author's Note:**

> Yah as the tags say this is purely self indulgent....I got this idea after rewatching Innocent Wind, when Ai and Nanami were talking on the staircase, Syo and Natsuki came up to talk to Ai and when they started laughing Ai was watching them with this small, fond smile on his face and??? It made me soft and I got this idea where Ai is like,,, I dunno a big brother or (coughs mom coughs) to them?

"Kurusu-san, Shinomiya-san! We're ready for you!" The director called. Syo fixed his costume one last time. He wore a white suit with a pink ribbon on it, his hair slicked to the side. He was playing in a movie alongside Natsuki and afew other actors, he was the antagonist's son, a pampered brat who believed singing was for people with talent, not for everyone, and Natsuki played as the protagonist who changes his views on it. Natsuki wore a blue shirt and a scruffy gray jacket, some ripped jeans, and run down shoes. Perfect for the poor protagonist.

"Okay, we're starting when Haruto-san tells Hitomou-san that music is for everyone. Get into position!"

At once, Syo got ontop of the glamorous pristine white stairs, staring down at Natsuki, who was at the base of the stairs, looking up at him pleadingly.

"Action!"

"Please, Hitomou-san!" Natsuki pleaded, "tell your father that he cannot ban music! It brings joy to everyone around! You have to understand!" Syo scoffed, taking a single step down, glaring down at Natsuki. "Joy? What kind of joy does music bring? It's a right reserved for those who enjoy it," Syo said in a snobby tone. Natsuki's eyes widened. "Then, please, let me show you the joys music can bring!" Syo paused, his eyes widening abit before narrowing. He let out a small _tch_ noise.

"Cut!"

The cameras shut off. Syo came down the stairs and both boys went ahead to the cameraman. "Hey can we see that bit? I wanna know if I did it right," Syo said, The cameraman let him watch the small scene they'd just done. There was a snort from behind once they'd finished watching it. The two males turned as the cameraman left to talk to the director. It was their coworker Riku Takahashi. He was in his late forties, or early fifties, and playing the antagonist, aka Syo's father. Riku had black graying hair and a mustache, his eyes crinkled dark brown. And, despite having a fancy cane, he still had a straight back, too, Syo noted, perfect for the rich old man in the movie.

"I do hope this isn't your first movie," Riku said. Syo shook his head. "No, I've been in the _Prince of Fighting_ twice, and I'm still getting offered to be in it's sequels, as well as a musical movie. Plus I-"

"Don't care. Point is, you act like a novice."

"Excuse me?" Syo's electric blue eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"You heard me. You're just a child. Well...even if you weren't, you're certainly short enough to be a child."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" Syo rose his voice, enraged. Natsuki put a hand on Syo's shoulder. "Syo-chan, calm down," he soothed. Riku huffed. "I see your temper is just as short as you are," he tilted his head up, as if he were looking down on them, and not just physically. Syo's face flushed in embarrassment and anger. He gritted his teeth. "I don't know what I did to you but you need to knock it off, or I _swear_ , I'll-"

_WHACK._

Syo fell to the ground once the cane made contact with his cheek from the sheer force of it. "Syo-chan!" Natsuki cried, dropping to Syo's side. Riku towered over them. "You don't talk to your elders that way, boy. Now, we're done for today. I expect better behavior from you tomorrow," and with that, he was gone.

"Syo-chan! Syo-chan, are you okay?" Natsuki asked worriedly. Syo sat up, moving his hand from his cheek. It was already bruising, and there was also a scrape from when the bottom of the cane practically grazed his cheek. "I'll be okay, Natsuki," Syo muttered, "the hell was his problem, though?" Natsuki helped him up, and after getting the director's go ahead, the two went back to the agency dormitory, where Ai was already there and reading at his bed.

"You're late," Ai noted. It was a little after nine. "Sorry, Ai-chan, but we're gonna be going to bed later," Natsuki said, sitting Syo down on the couch. Ai watched as Natsuki ran out to go grab some ice.

Ai felt...a strange feeling overcome him. He didn't understand it, though. It was so vague, and it wasn't in his database. Was this what humans called concern? He noted it for future reference. "What happened to you?" he asked bluntly. Syo glanced at him. "Honestly, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. Natsuki and I asked to see a scene we'd finished and, I don't know, this guy started calling me a novice and insulting me, and before I could even _do_ anything, he whacked me." When Syo finished his explanation, Ai ran his A.I for a moment to process it and came up with several solutions. But first...

"Asking to see a scene you've completed is not a novice thing. You wanted to make sure it looked right as well, as you are not fully self aware of how your acting suits the film," Ai said. Syo's eye twitched in irritation.

"And besides, it wouldn't be wise to keep this to yourselves. You should let the director know immediately."

Syo stayed quiet as Natsuki came back with an ice pack, sitting beside him and pressing the bag to Syo's injured cheek. "...Yeah, I'll do that tomorrow," Syo muttered. Ai nodded once in satisfaction. "Get some rest soon, you're still waking up at five."

"WHAT? BUT AI!"

Ai didn't change his mind.

~

The next day, with enough makeup, Syo managed to hide his injury, and went back to the filming area with Natsuki, each carrying their bags of their change of clothes to the set. Syo tried talking to the director- he really did, but he was too busy for him.

So, Syo decided to talk to the director later, when they were done filming for the day.

Unfortunately, Riku wasn't done with him.

"You tried telling the director," he said quietly to Syo in disapproval as they watched Natsuki and abunch of other actors work on a scene. Syo's eyes narrowed. "What you did was wrong," he crossed his arms. "Me? I'm surprised you can't get over yourself, one would think that's not hard to do with your height," he sniffed in distaste. Syo growled, glaring at him. "Watch yourself, boy," Riku warned.

"Kurusu-san! Takahashi-san! You're up!"

Syo glanced at his script once more before him and Riku went to interrupt the scene.

"Action!"

"What on earth is going on here?" Riku asked, looking disgusted. Syo walked behind him, eyeing everyone's now mortified faces. "It looks like they're singing, father," he said. "Quiet, you nuisance," Riku snapped, "I know bloody well what they're doing." Syo went quiet, and turned away, glancing at Natsuki. "Sir, you cannot ban music from us," Natsuki said, putting a hand to his heart, "music brings happiness to those around us."

"I can ban whatever I want!" Riku argued. Syo looked between them, moving to stand beside Natsuki. "No, father, you can't ban music. Not when it makes them so happy. This man has shown me how joyous music is, and...I agree with them. If you want to ban music, you'll have to go through me first."

Riku's eyes narrowed and his fist shot forward, slamming into Syo's eye, causing him to fall back a couple feet.

"Cut! Cut! Stop! Takahashi-san, we were going to use a dummy for this scene!" The director shouted in alarm. "Syo-chan!" Natsuki's green eyes were wide in shock and worry as he, once again, helped his friend up. Riku looked at them calmly. "My apologies. It was for...authenticity. Now for the last bit of the movie, Kurusu-kun will have a real black eye, and his acting won't be as fake."

"I...guess so. Kurusu-san, are you alright with this?" The director asked. Syo gritted his teeth and glanced at the director in silence for a moment. After a moment, he forced a smile. "Yeah, that's fine. Let's continue with the filming," Syo said, feeling Natsuki's grip on his arm tightening slightly. He glanced at his taller boyfriend. "It's fine, Natsuki, don't worry."

"If you say so, Syo-chan..."

"Let's continue on, starting from the next page, where Haruto-san and Hitomou-san start a duet against his father."

Once everyone was in position the director waved his hand.

"Action!"

~

When the two males got back to Shining Agency, Ai was waiting for them. His cyan eyes widened when he saw Syo putting a hand over his eye. That same feeling of concern appeared. "What happened this time?" he asked, having a feeling he knew what was going on. "Takahashi-san punched Syo-chan instead of using a dummy!" Natsuki explained, grabbing the ice pack he'd put in their mini fridge. Syo sat down, wrinkling his nose. "He claimed it was for authenticity, since we only have three more scenes to do tomorrow, the theme song the next day, and we're done."

Ai frowned. "Did you not inform the director of what was going on?"

"I tried to but..."

"But?"

"He was busy."

Ai sighed. "This is a serious issue, Syo. If you let this continue, you will keep getting hurt," he pointed out. Syo turned away. "I know, I know, but I can't just hit him back. He's an old man and has seniority. The director won't believe me if I tell him he antagonized me," his voice got a little sad. "But he should take the sudden punch into consideration," Ai tilted his head to the side.

"I guess so. But...it won't happen anymore, Ai, I promise," Syo said.

"I'll make sure Syo-chan stays unharmed tomorrow, Ai-chan!" Natsuki promised.

Ai sighed. "Do as you will. Go to sleep, it's almost nine."

~

On the last day of filming, it was right after the final scene of the day that things went horribly wrong. Syo was walking to the cameraman to see how they did. After watching it, they started heading home, where Riku stood in their way. "Move it," Syo muttered, annoyed. "Syo-chan, maybe if you're nice, he'll be nice," Natsuki soothed. Syo sighed loudly, glaring at Riku. " _Please_ move it." After he spoke, Riku walked over to him. "I am so glad tomorrow's my last day with a disrespectful brat like you," he sneered. "I wasn't being disrespectful! _You're_ the one who-!" his voice was cut off when Riku's cane was swung, hitting Syo directly in the gut. He let out a strangled noise and fell to his knees, gripping his gut in pain. "Syo-chan!" Natsuki dropped beside him, turning to look at Riku. "Please, stop hurting him already!" he pleaded. Riku held his chin up. "The day he learns respect is the day I stop. It doesn't look like that'll be anytime soon," and the snob soon left.

"Syo-chan, do you need me to carry you?"

"No!" Syo's voice was strained.

"Syo-chan you can't even get up!"

"Then help me up, stupid!"

Natsuki relented, helping his small boyfriend up. "I'm sorry, Syo-chan, I just...feel useless," Natsuki said, his eyes sad. Syo glanced at him, face twisting to one of guilt before he moved to hold onto Natsuki's arm. "You can help me home," he muttered.

Natsuki's face lit up slightly and accompanied his boyfriend home.

Ai wasn't there yet this time, probably running late from his own job. Natsuki had Syo sit on the couch, watching worriedly as the smaller male hunched over, his breathing labored. He uncertainly rubbed Syo's back. Syo relaxed abit. They remained there for roughly twenty minutes before Ai came home. He paused at the threshold of the doorway, his cyan eyes widening. "What...on earth..?" Ai closed the door behind him, sitting on the other side of Syo.

"It was Takahashi-san again," Natsuki said.

"Your breathing is 1.36% slower, and your heart rate is leaping to .45% faster than average. You need to calm down," Ai said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I know," Syo groaned. Ai closed his eyes for a moment, seeming to think something over before opening his eyes, his usual blank face contorted to slight concern. Ai was showing concern, Natsuki realized. "I have the morning off tomorrow. I can accompany you to the set. I will talk to Takahashi-san," Ai decided out loud.

"Th-that's not-!"

"Necessary? I find it to be completely necessary," Ai's voice had hardened. Both Syo and Natsuki heard the slight shift and both went silent.

Well, this was sure to be interesting.

~

The next day, Ai, Syo and Natsuki went to the filming set. Syo told the director that his senpai would be viewing the theme song, and got the okay from him. As the crew set everything up, Ai looked around. "Well, which one is Takahashi-san?" Ai asked. Natsuki pointed at Riku as he picked up his fancy set cane. "That's him."

Ai assessed him for a moment. "...Yes, okay. Not much is known about him in my database, but I have the vague idea of him." And with that, Ai walked forward. Syo walked to Natsuki's side, his eyes wide. "Is he gonna be okay?" he asked. Natsuki pursed his lips and both blondes hurried forward to follow Ai.

Ai stopped afew feet away from Riku. "Excuse me, Takahashi-san," Ai said, his voice soft, and yet firm as it usually was. Riku turned to face him. "Ah, I know you. You're Ai Mikaze, of the Quartet Night, correct? A pleasure to meet you," Riku held his hand out. Ai stared at his hand blankly before glancing back up at the taller older man's face. "I came to ask you to leave Syo Kurusu and Natsuki Shinomiya alone," he said, getting right to the point. Riku's hand dropped. "Is that so? Isn't Kurusu-kun a _professional_?" Riku sneered, "shouldn't he handle these things like a man? Or is he really just a novice child?"

"Why you..!" Syo leaned forward. Ai held his arm out to stop Syo from moving any closer, not moving the rest of his rigid body. His cyan eyes narrowed. "Are you sure _you're_ a professional, Riku Takahashi? What you've been doing to Syo is blatant physical harassment. Even if you could pass off his black eye as part of the movie, the rest was all off set. That is quite immature for a _professional_ , wouldn't you agree? The penalty for harassment can range from six months to five years, depending on both what you've done and past criminal history. You seem to have evaded law once before, and you were allowed to continue on with your career. But rest assured, Riku Takahashi, I have direct contact with Shining Saotome himself, and can not only get you out of a job, but I can get you jailed for the maximum length of time, and when you're finally released, Shining-san won't let you come back to the agency ever again. So, if I were you, I would apologize for the harassment and knock it off, and we can all call it a day," Ai said coolly.

"You don't scare me you pretentious little brat!" Riku grabbed the front of Ai's shirt.

_SLAP._

It went dead silent as Ai was dropped back to his feet, Riku's cheek was beat red, slowly turning purple. Ai stared at him coldly, "the only pretentious one here is you. Syo Kurusu has much to learn, but at least he had the respect not to fight back." Not entirely true, but it would definitely look so from an outsider. "I will be informing Shining-san of your decision as Syo and Natsuki finish up the theme song. And I will remain here to ensure you do not try anything else. If you do, you will suffer the consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

Riku only glared in response.

Ai turned away and walked forward. Syo and Natsuki's eyes were wide, jaws dropped. They quickly followed after Ai. "Ai, that was amazing," Syo said in awe. "It was nothing. I have a phone call to make. Go ahead and prepare your theme song. I'll watch when I have finished."

Syo and Natsuki shared a big grin and hurried off to get dressed in their costumes.

Ai explained the situation to Ringo over the phone, who assured him he'll have Shining call him later and that Riku won't have a job after this. Ai stood off to the side, afew feet behind the cameramen, arms crossed as the director called out "action!"

Syo and Natsuki performed the main theme together, the chorus of the other actors joining in near the end.

"Cut! That's a wrap!"

Ai applauded alongside everyone else. Syo and Natsuki ran over to Ai once they'd viewed it, each grinning widely. Ai smiled, a very small, albeit fond smile. This wasn't how Ai planned on spending his morning off, but it was better than doing nothing. He'd prefer Syo to handle himself, but taking things into consideration? Ai was actually... _glad_ , that he chose to come and help out. As the three of them left set, Ai had a realization.

For his two kouhais, he'd do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> We needed more Syo x Natsuki with Bonding Ai fics so I supplied everyone with one. Albeit p shitty but. Yah. Comments are appreciated, loves!


End file.
